Brynneth Muffet
Brynneth Muffet is the daughter of Little Miss Muffet, the titular character of the nursery rhyme of the same name. She's adventurous, a little bit reckless and very much the opposite of her mother where spiders are concerned. She was created by BarbarianKnight3. Character Personality Brynneth (or Brynn for short) is spunky, outgoing, loyal and brave. She is a huge animal lover, her favourite being spiders and other animals who get a bad press. She often speaks before she thinks which can result in her getting into trouble or saying something she regrets. She often rejects help when she is offered it as she doesn't like to admit that she needs it and will work around a problem until she finds a solution for herself (or gives up). She also struggles to grasp things which are overly complicated, including learning Riddish (which makes communications with Wonderlanders difficult sometimes). She has a huge appetite for adventure and the thrill caused by doing relatively risky things. She likes to think she isn't afraid of anything, which isn't true. On top of the regular fears all humans habour, she is also scared of heights and is petrified of horses. Brynn also has some untapped business skills. Her family's business is cheese making and growing up she picked up she learned some of the basics from her parents through simple observation. She has identified that making and selling ice cream could possibly make the business appeal to the younger demographic of Bookend...and the possiblity of endless ice cream might have had something to do with it. Currently she has been unsuccessful in convincing her parents but she hopes she might eventually. None the less, she had the initiative to research how to make her own recipe. Appearance Brynneth is shorter than average (around Madeline Hatter's height). She has peach coloured skin, caramel brown eyes and dusky pink hair she normally wears in two braids or pigtails. Fairy Tale: Little Miss Muffet How the Story Goes Little Miss Muffet is one of the most commonly printed nursery rhymes of the mid-twentieth century. The lyrics go: Little Miss Muffet Sat on a tuffet, Eating her curds and whey; Along came a spider, Who sat down beside her And frightened Miss Muffet away. The rhyme first appeared in print in 1805, in a book titled Songs for the Nursery. Like many such rhymes, its origins are unclear. Although it is not a fairy tale, so to speak, Ever After High is shown to have characters who are the children of nursery rhyme characters, such as the daughter of Little Bo Peep, so Brynneth can attend the school. How Brynneth Ties Into It It is Brynneth's destiny to run away from a spider. While her mother is arachnophobic, Brynneth is the exact opposite: she loves spiders. She doesn't want to go through with her destiny and wouldn't want to anyway- why hurt a poor spider's feelings by running away from it screaming? She feels she can write a much bigger story for herself. This makes her a Rebel. Relationships Family Brynneth's family run a cheese shop in Book End (deriving from the curds and whey mentioned in her tale). Despite their different attitudes towards small, scuttlely creatures, Brynneth and her mother are quite close. Friends Brynneth's best friend is her roommate Torquille Mock, who she met when they were roommates during their first year at EAH. Brynneth is also good friends with Jade Cavall, whom shares her interest in fun and adventure. Pet Brynneth owns a large pet spider named Spindle, whom she aquired the summer before her second year. Out of respect for her mother's fears, she keeps him the garden shed when she isn't attending school. When at school, he has free reign of Brynneth's side of the dormroom to make webs. She also enjoys dressing him in little hats. Romance Brynneth isn't interested in finding love at this moment in time. In the event she did, she would want a partner who respected her and didn't patronize her (and also gave good hugs). She is grey-heteroromantic. Outfits Basic Brynneth's basic outfit consists of a pastel pink puffy-sleeved dress with a cupcake skirt. The torso has a spot pattern with a pale pink (almost white) section in the middle decorated with criss-cross ribbons in hot pink. The skirt has a gingham pattern in the same colours as the top. She also wears hot pink pumps with white and pink spotted hearts, pink tights with a spider web design, a white apron with a pink spotted heart detail and a pink, laced headband with a web fasinator attached. Legacy Day Brynneth wears her hair in high, curly pigtails accessorised with small two pink bows and a plastic tiara. Her dress is pink with short sleeves and a long skirt featuring a silhouette print of the Little Miss Muffet tale. An overskirt covers the side and back of the skirt and has a cobweb and spider pattern. Brynn's shoes are pink with a cobweb lace design. She also wears a cobweb shawl with a heart clasp on the front. While the dress is the same which her mother wore for her Legacy Day, most of the cobweb and spider details were added by Brynneth in order to make the dress more her style. The fake tiara is also Brynn's doing, in her own words: "I have to sign up to a legacy I don't want for the rest of my life, give me the pretty headwear at least." Getting Fairest Brynneth wears a white pjyama top with a pattern of pink spots and cobwebs and stripey, knee-length pyjama bottoms. Her dressing gown is pink with short, ruffled sleeves and her slippers are pink with heart-shaped spiders on the front. She wears her hair in pigtails. Gallery brynnlegacyday.png|Brynneth's Legacy Day look Brynnwinter.png|Brynneth's winter wear Mirror Blog Links *Brynneth Muffet's Diary Trivia *Her birthday is April 15th. *Brynneth's favourite food is strawberry cheesecake with ice cream. *Fan of the Sugar and Spice Girls- she doesn't care if they're last chapter, she think's they're wicked cool. *Brynneth's class shedule consists of Damsel-in-Distressing, Geograpfairy, Cooking Class-ic, Science and Sorcery, Myth-amatics and Woodland Critter Care. Notes *The name Brynn is a unisex name which means "hill". This is a reference to the word "tuffet" which can refer to either a small clump of grass or a type of stool. The "-eth" part of Brynneth's name was added on to make it sound a bit more feminine. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:BarbarianKnight3 Category:Little Miss Muffet